The Cartoons Cartoons Team 1
by dredwards1
Summary: When the Eds get roped into a plot to destroy the powerpuff girls. They must work together with their new friends to save them.
1. Chapter 1

It was a usual day at school. While Ed and Eddy were walking in Edd/Double D was rushing in like he was running from a hurricane. "What's your worry sockhead you know your not going to get perfect attendance this year" said Eddy. "This is more than about my attendance record Eddy" Said Double D "You and Ed know I have a podcast now each Friday". As Double D ran off Eddy and Ed took a look at there surroundings. "Ed i'm getting weird vibes about this place I mean look at that guy with the walkman he shouldn't even be a student." Said Eddy. A voice told Ed and Eddy "Well actually Peter Quill never finished school so he's come here to finish". Ed and Eddy looked around to find out where the voice was coming from Ed then looked down and saw a small boy with orange hair, purple gloves, glasses, boots, and most strange a lab coat." Greetings my name is Dexter". "Hello Dexter my name is Ed and this is my friend Eddy" said Ed. Eddy turned around and saw Dexter " so which grade are you in the 13th?" Eddy asked Dexter. "Well actually due to my age I'm in the 3rd grade what about you two". "Ha we're all the way in the 11th grade" Eddy exclaimed. "Really I thought we were back in the 3rd grade because the school board found out we tried to cheat in our grades". Ed surprisingly explained in detail so while mad at Ed Eddy was still impressed and only slapped him. "Well depending on that i'm possibly sure we'll see each other again it was nice to meet you two" Dexter says as he walks off. "Do you think that he's right Eddy." Says Ed. "Hopefully not" Eddy says as they both walk into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

So after the podcast which was just about Johnny Bravo rambling on how he was the director of a movie ounce Double D met Eddy outside of the podcast room. "I can't believe they wanted johnny to direct a movie of all the people" Said Eddy. "I have to agree with you Eddy" "Hey where's Ed?" Double D asked. "He said he was going to find the attic of the school because he heard there was a monster up there come on let's go get lunch" Eddy explained

MEANWHILE

In the cafeteria the powerpuff girls were eating lunch until Peter Quill a.k.a Star-Lord came rushing in. "Hey Buttercup did you know they make Lunchables breakfast now!?" Asked Peter. "Um yeah why?" Buttercup asked. "Because back when I was on Earth lunchables made cheap looking pizzas now I come back and they're making…" just before Quill could finish the four of them heard something crashing through each floor of the school. "Don't worry I got it" Buttercup exclaimed as she opened her arms to catch the thing and she caught it.

Now back to Edd n Eddy

"Oh Eddy ounce we enter the cafeteria we're supposed to find Johnny and Bloo they have lunches from outside the school" Double D explained. "Sweet I hate cafeteria food" Said Eddy. As the both of them walked into the cafeteria they spotted Buttercup holding the thing that fell from the roof and what was it? Ed. "Excuse me miss but can you explain why you are carrying my friend" Double D asked. "Wait this is your friend?" Buttercup asked Double D nodded. "Well your friend just came crashing down from the roof." Buttercup explained. "Well actually miss it was from the basement" Ed said. The girls and Quill looked at him in confusion. "Yah Lumpy's not the smartest guy in the world." Eddy explained. "Wait… we have an attic wonder what's up there?" Quill pondered so he floated up to the attic to investigate. Buttercup then put Ed on the ground. "Thank you" Said Double D. "Eh it was nothing" Buttercup was saying until a metal arm flew at her. "Hey what's the big idea?!" Buttercup yelled. "Sorry Buttercup me and Dexter were trying out his mech's new functions." Said Blossom. "Well watch where you point those things now if you excuse me I have an attic to explore." Buttercup said as she floated to the attic. "Het Eddy look it's that Dexter kid again" Ed explained. "Wait you mean you two met him before?" Asked Double D. "I'll explain while we find Bloo And Johnny" Eddy explained as the Eds walked off."Man hopefully next chapter i'll have some lines" Bubbles thought as she drank her applejuice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now let's see what's in here" said Quill. As both him and Buttercup began skirmishing through the attic. When all of a sudden there was a growl they investigated the noise and found a button Quill pressed it then bars dropped down and it was at that point where they knew they were screwed.

Now back to Ed,Edd, n Eddy

Outside Eddy sat on a bench thinking of a scam when he had an idea "fellas I have a great idea" Eddy then began to explain his idea "so here's the plan we'll build a circus" before Eddy continued bloo spoke "wait a minute didn't you already do a circus scam that almost got you killed" Bloo asked "yeah but this time it will be….".

Just before Eddy could finish a big human thing crashed through the wall and who was it why it was a Juggernaut/Rhino hybrid thing. The Eds,Bloo, And Johnny witnessed as Star-Lord and Buttercup fought for their lives. "UM GUYS COULD USE A LOT OF HELP HERE".Buttercup screamed at her sisters and Dexter. "We're coming!" Bubbles yelled as she and Blossom raced to help the two Dexter finished his new mech suit and climbed in. "So should you two do something" Eddy asked pointing at Ed and Johnny. "CAN WE DO SOMETHING WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO!?" Johnny yelled. "Well you two have that immeasurable" strength and let's not forget bloo who's been trying to turn into a rocket jetpack." Double D explained. "Fine me and Ed will go help those 5 bloo do the jetpack thing" Said Johnny. Bloo hopped on Johnny's back and turned into a jetpack with side cannons. "I AM ED CHEESE AND MACARONI!" "Wait Ed put this pebble in your shoe" Eddy said before sending Ed off. After the pebble was placed. Eddy told Ed "Look a that guy Ed he stole Jim what are you going to do about it" to that Ed yelled "BIIIIIIIIIIIG TROOOOOUBLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!" Everyone looked at Ed who proceeded to tackle the hybrid. That when I swung by that's right you thought the narrator was some disembodied voice but it was actually your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!


End file.
